


Not Anymore

by ineffablebadger



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablebadger/pseuds/ineffablebadger
Summary: Gabriel interrupts Aziraphale's retirement.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Not Anymore

It was the morning after the day before, the day when Crowley and Aziraphale had chosen their own side. They spent many hours at the Ritz, talking and draining glass after glass of champagne. Crowley watched Aziraphale eat, a familiar ritual, but he broke with tradition by laying his arm on the table with his palm facing upwards between the entrée and dessert. Aziraphale threaded his fingers into Crowley's hand and they both understood that they were free to love each other openly now.

Aziraphale veritably crushed Crowley when he crowded him against the door of the bookshop and kissed him. The demon responded in kind. They both had a lot of lost time to make up for, and an eternity together in which to do it. They retreated to Aziraphale's bedroom where they remained until dawn.

The angel rarely slept, but in the early hours of the morning he dozed off in Crowley's arms. The heat radiating from the demon, and the slow rise and fall of his chest, lulled him in to sleep. 

He woke with a start to a familiar chime as the Archangel Gabriel appeared in his bedroom. 

"Aziraphale-" Gabriel began.

Aziraphale remained in bed, Crowley conked out beside him. 

"I was under the impression  _ we _ were to be left alone." Aziraphale snapped, cutting Gabriel off.

"This is important, now cover up and come with me. Leave that  _ demon _ here." Gabriel drawled.

"I will do no such thing. You made your position vis-a-vis my utility to Heaven abundantly clear, Gabriel."

"So this is your life now, is it? Shacked up with-" Gabriel began.

"Choose your next words extremely carefully," Aziraphale interrupted curtly. 

Gabriel raised his voice "Some evil no-good traitor. A vile, unforgivable-"

Aziraphale launched himself forward at ferocious speed, unfurling his wings and pushing Gabriel against the wall and holding him there by his lapels.

"Crowley has done more good on this Earth than you could ever imagine, you sanctimonious bastard."

"You lost your moral authority when you attempted to execute me. The only being fit to judge me is the Almighty and, as you can see…" He said gesturing toward his corporation, "She has not sought to do so."

"Many of the miracles I claimed responsibility for down here were actually Crowley's work. If She had a problem with that she has had ample opportunity to put a stop to our Arrangement."

"So, unless you wish to question Her judgement I suggest you take whatever business you came here with and return Upstairs."

Gabriel glared at Aziraphale, his lavender eyes piercing through the angel who remained unmoved and unblinking.

"Hellfire doesn't scare me Gabriel, and neither do you. Not anymore."

"Fine," Gabriel muttered bitterly, swallowing, "just because you reacted quicker than me and strung some fancy words together doesn't mean this is over  _ Sunshine _ ." 

"I rather think it is," Aziraphale said emphatically, loosening his grip on Gabriel's lapels and letting him drop to the ground. "Leave us, now."

"I'll be back." Gabriel muttered.

"Oh, Crowley and I look  _ forward _ to it."

Gabriel vanished with the same chime that had signalled his arrival. Aziraphale slouched from his posture and returned to bed where he wrapped his arms around his demon. They were both sure of one thing, and that was that harm would come to either of them while they had the other to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter, @IneffableBadger


End file.
